Noche Lluviosa
by jessihinata
Summary: OneShot NaruHina. Basado en Itazura na Kiss.   Después de confesarse y aún no tener respuesta, Hinata decidió renunciar a sus sentimientos e ir con Kiba, quien sí la amó desde siempre. Pero se da cuenta de que no puede engañarse a sí misma


OneShot NaruHina. Basado en un episodio del anime Itazura na Kiss.

Después de confesarse y aún no tener respuesta, Hinata decidió renunciar a sus sentimientos e ir con Kiba, quien sí la amó desde siempre. Pero se da cuenta de que no puede engañarse a sí misma.

Noche Lluviosa

Era una noche lluviosa. Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un aspecto triste y confundido. Su traje de chuunin estaba sucio y rasgado porque acababa de volver de una misión con su equipo.  
>"Soy una muy mala persona. No debí haber hecho eso a Kiba-kun. Todo lo que hice fue ilusionarlo, para luego herirlo y decir 'Naruto-kun'…"<br>En su mente flotaba el rostro triste y enojado de Kiba, para luego transformarse en un Naruto serio que le daba la espalda y se alejaba.  
>"Creo que estaré sola por el resto de mi vida…" pensó mientras lágrimas caían de sus perlados ojos.<br>En ese momento, una persona se acercó a ella con un paraguas. Ella levantó la mirada y su corazón casi salió por la boca al darse cuenta de que esa persona era el mismo Naruto.  
>Él estaba con su misma ropa naranja de siempre, solo que sin su bandana en la cabeza.<br>"Hola, Hinata" dijo él con una sonrisita incómoda y nerviosa.  
>"Naruto-kun?" preguntó ella sin saber qué más decir.<br>"Estás toda empapada. Te acompaño hasta tu casa, si?" le respondió el rubio mirando hacia un costado.  
>Hinata no dijo nada y los dos se fueron caminando bajo el paraguas.<br>Los minutos pasaban y ni uno había dicho nada. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Naruto parecía medio irritado, lo cual llamaba la atención de la Hyuga.  
>Entonces fue cuando finalmente el muchacho habló<br>"Escuché que Kiba te propuso matrimonio…" dijo con un tono serio.  
>A Hinata le sorprendió el comentario, el cual solo respondió con un "sí…".<br>"Qué le respondiste?" preguntó el rubio con el mismo tono.  
>La chica mordió los labios por unos segundos, y respondió "Discúlpame, Naruto-kun… Eso es entre Kiba-kun y yo…".<br>El rubio bajo la mirada, apenas se podían ver sus ojos. "Tienes razón…".  
>Hinata estaba impaciente y nerviosa, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero no podía soportar ver a Naruto después de todo lo que había pasado. Y Para empeorar él seguía con esa expresión seria e irritada.<br>"Naruto-kun, gracias por acompañarme, pero mejor me voy yo sola" dijo al fin.  
>"Pero qué? No, estás toda empapada y si sigues en la lluvia te podrías enfermar!" gritó el rubio.<br>"No, por favor. No quiero molestarte más! Déjame ir, por favor…" suplicó la Hyuga.  
>"Hinata…" susurró el rubio.<br>"Estás enojado conmigo, cierto?" preguntó Hinata, sus ojos comenzaban a quedarse rojos.  
>"Claro que no, de que rayos hablas?" respondió Naruto alzando de nuevo el tono de voz.<br>"Por favor, Naruto-kun… NO ME GRITES!" dijo finalmente. "No me mires con esos ojos, no me trates más de esa forma!"  
>Naruto la miraba sorprendido y triste. Nunca pensó que Hinata le respondería gritando y llorando de esa forma.<br>"Desde… desde que terminó la guerra… tú ya no me miras. No me tratas igual, me ignoras todo el tiempo… Acaso es que me odias?"  
>"Te equivocas, Hinata! Yo solo…" el rubio mordió sus labios "Es que… yo…"<br>"Debo irme"  
>La chica se volteó y alejó de él pero éste la alcanzó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo, soltando el paraguas que sostenía.<br>"No te vayas. Dime por favor si te casarás con Kiba o no…" suplicó el muchacho.  
>"Sí, me voy a casar con Kiba-kun" respondió con un tono serio.<br>"Entonces lo amas?" preguntó Naruto furioso.  
>Hinata se volteó y lo encaró, haciendo que éste suelte su brazo.<br>"Claro que sí! Él me ama desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre le importé, siempre estuvo conmigo!"  
>"Acaso te enamoras de todos los que dicen amarte?" Naruto sentía como su corazón comenzaba a doler. Hinata sentía lo mismo.<br>"No! Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien! Quiero dejar de molestarte! Quiero dejar de verte y querer estar contigo!"  
>"PERO TÚ ME AMAS, HINATA!" gritó finalmente el rubio.<br>"Por qué… tienes tanta confianza en eso?" la Hyuga sintió que no tenía salvación "Es cierto, ES CIERTO! ES ASÍ MISMO COMO LO DICES!"  
>Naruto sorprendido comenzó a sonrojarse. Hinata seguía llorando, mirando hacia el suelo.<br>"Pero qué más puedo hacer si no puedo evitarlo? Tú no me amas, no tienes porqué hacerlo! Por eso yo…"  
>Entonces sintió como una mano cálida acarició su rostro. Esa misma mano hizo que levante su mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos azules que ella siempre había admirado. Sentía mil mariposas en el estómago, como su corazón latía a mil por hora. En seguida sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él. Ella solo cedió.<br>Su primer beso. El primer beso de amor de ambos. No importaba la lluvia, ni el tiempo.  
>Luego de terminar el beso, Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y sorprendida. Naruto también estaba muy sonrojado, pero con un aspecto serio.<br>"Naruto-kun, no tienes que…"  
>Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.<br>"Hinata, no me vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre"  
>"Naruto-kun…"suspiró la chica.<br>El abrazo que se dieron pareció durar una eternidad. Naruto quedó pensativo por un rato y luego tomó la mano derecha de Hinata.  
>"Hinata, vámonos a tu casa"<br>"Eh? S-si…" dijo la Hyuga, aún sonrojada y emocionada por lo ocurrido.  
>Se fueron rápidamente, dejando el paraguas tirado en el suelo.<p>

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga, Naruto y Hinata encontraron a Neji. Éste sorprendido se acercó a ellos.  
>"Qué hacen ustedes dos así? Hinata-sama, por favor vaya a la mansión y cámbiese. Y Naruto…"<br>"Neji, el padre de Hinata se encuentra?" preguntó seriamente el rubio.  
>"Ah? Quieres ver a Hiashi-sama?" ambos primos quedaron confundidos.<br>"Sí, Neji, por favor. Quiero decirle algo importante" pidió Naruto con la misma expresión.  
>'No puede ser… Será que es eso? Naruto se va a atrever?' pensó Neji, mientras veía como Naruto aún seguía sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Hinata.<br>"Está bien, pasen por favor" dijo el Hyuga "Le pediré a alguien para que les traiga unas toallas"  
>"Gracias, nii-san…" dijo Hinata.<br>Hiashi Hyuga estaba tomando té en el patio de la mansión con su hija Hanabi cuando vio llegar a los tres jóvenes.  
>No le gustó para nada ver a Hinata y Naruto tan desarreglados.<br>"Hiashi-sama, Naruto-kun quiere hablar sobre algo importante con usted" le dijo Neji mientras hacia una reverencia.  
>"De qué se trata, chico?" preguntó Hiashi desafiante, mirando al Uzumaki.<br>Naruto se ruborizó un poco, cerró los puños e hizo una gran reverencia.  
>"Por favor, Hiashi-sama, déjeme casarme con su hija, Hinata!"<br>"?" gritaron todos, inclusive Hinata.  
>'Y sí se atrevió…' pensó Neji mientas colocaba una mano por su cara.<br>Hanabi tosía porque se había atragantado con el té.  
>"Así que… el héroe de Konoha viene a pedir la mano de mi hija mayor?" dijo Hiashi tratando de calmarse. "Esto realmente fue inesperado…"<br>Naruto seguía en el suelo. Hinata lo miraba y parecía tener la mente en blanco. Neji estaba nervioso.  
>"Antes que nada, chico, debes responderme unas cuantas preguntas" dijo luego de tomar otra taza de té.<br>"Sí, sí señor…" dijo Naruto mientras seguía en el suelo.  
>"Estás dispuesto a ser parte del clan Hyuga?" preguntó, subiendo el tono de voz.<br>"Sí" respondió nerviosamente el rubio.  
>"Respetarás a nuestra familia?"<br>"Sí, señor"  
>"Cuidarás a Hinata pase lo que pase?"<br>"Claro que sí"  
>Entonces, hubo una pausa que hizo que Naruto comience a sudar. Hiashi suspiró.<br>"Amas… a mi hija?"  
>El rubio se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.<br>"Sí, más que a nadie en este mundo".  
>Los ojos de Naruto brillaban como nunca. Hinata lo miraba y lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Neji y Hanabi se sonrojaron por las palabras del rubio y lo miraban sorprendidos. Hiashi solo sonrió.<br>"Entonces por favor, cuida mucho de Hinata" dijo finalmente.  
>Naruto dio una gran sonrisa, luego miró a Hinata dulcemente<br>"Estás de acuerdo, Hinata?"  
>"S-sí, Naruto-kun…" respondió la chica, comenzando a llorar.<br>Hanabi sonrió y fue abrazar a su hermana.  
>"Felicidades, nii-chan!"<br>"PERO…"  
>Todos se asustaron cuando Hiashi acababa de decir eso.<br>"Más les vale que no vuelvan a venir con ese aspecto a verme, me oyeron bien?" gritó Hiashi enojado.  
>Naruto se sonrojó e hizo reverencia.<br>"SÍ!"  
>Hiashi se calmó y se volteó para irse.<br>"Entonces tienen mi bendición"  
>Hinata seguía llorando, Hanabi aún no la soltaba y Neji se acercó para acariciarle su cabeza. Naruto se rascaba la cabeza mirando la dulce escena, lo cual hizo que Hanabi lo tome del brazo para recibir un abrazo grupal.<p>

Horas más tarde, Naruto y Hinata estaban en la entrada de la mansión. La lluvia ya había parado, y ambos ya estaban secos y bien vestidos. El rubio se sentía incómodo por estar usando las ropas de Neji.  
>'No hace falta que me las devuelvas. No quiero usar algo que tú usaste...' era lo que dijo Neji al haberle prestado sus ropas a Naruto. Esas palabras seguían en la mente del rubio, y lo irritaban.<br>"Naruto-kun, sucede algo?" preguntó Hinata al notar las muecas que hacía su futuro esposo.  
>"Qué? Ah no, nada! Es sólo que con esta ropa no me siento cómodo, jajaja!" respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.<br>"No le hagas caso a Neji nii-san, él solo estaba bromeando…" dijo la chica mientras daba una dulce sonrisa.  
>"Jajaja, está bien… Bueno Hinata, mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde. Nos vemos mañana…"<br>Naruto se volteó para irse, pero entonces Hinata lo tomo del brazo.  
>"Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio sorprendido.<br>"De verdad… quieres estar conmigo, Naruto-kun?"  
>La tímida pregunta de Hinata hizo que el rubio se sonroje. Delicadamente, Naruto acarició el rostro de la Hyuga.<br>"Claro que sí, Hinata. Es en serio" dijo dulcemente.  
>"Es que… sinceramente, no puedo creerlo…" suspiró mientras miraba al costado.<br>"Pues créelo, Hinata. Yo te amo" le dijo finalmente Naruto, acercándose lentamente. Hinata no pudo sentirse más feliz.  
>"Yo también te amo" respondió Hinata entrecerrando sus ojos, para sentir una vez más los labios de Naruto en los suyos.<p> 


End file.
